Sealing hatches on machinery, particularly aircraft, requires that a liquid sealant be applied (preferably by spraying) onto the perimeter between an external hatch (such as the hatch on an airplane body) and the main surface in order to provide a tight seal and low drag at high altitudes and speeds. The hatches referenced herein are typically those that permit access to an area inside the outer surface, such as an area containing an electrical or hydraulic system, that requires periodic maintenance. Presently, these hatches are normally sealed by first applying tape to the surface of the hatch and the surrounding surface (such as the body of the plane surrounding the hatch perimeter) and then spraying the sealant onto the perimeter. Some of the sealant collects on the tape, which is ultimately removed from the surface. So, the tape prevents the sealant from collecting on the hatch or the surface surrounding the perimeter. Normally, standard duct tape or painter's tape is used for this purpose. Applying the tape and removing it is time consuming, which leads to more maintenance time than necessary.